


PicoDevimon, Unexpected Twist in Life

by Procrastination_Writer



Series: PicoDevimon, Chosen Digimon of Light [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrastination_Writer/pseuds/Procrastination_Writer
Summary: He never had anything nice happen in his life. Not until her.





	PicoDevimon, Unexpected Twist in Life

PicoDevimon was tired. He shouldn't have gotten away flying but he needed to get away. Vamdemon had been particularly brutal with his punishment this time. He hadn't even done anything wrong this time, he was just the closest target he could find.

It wasn't his fault the Chosen Children had made it back to the Real World. It wasn't his fault that they kept defeating their forces.

And it wasn't his fault that they had no success in finding the Eight Child.

His sight was getting worse by the minute and his wings wouldn't carry him much farther, maybe he should find a nice place to hide and rest. Like one of those trees...

Only he never made it to a tree, as his wings decided to flare up in pain, making him fall from the sky.

He's unconscious before he hits the ground. 

* * *

He wakes up warm. As he moved around the warmth lazily, he finally noticed where he was.

Inside a human house.

Instantly alert, he tried to move only to fall flat on his face. Curses! Detangling himself from the warmth trap, he studied the room he was in looking for a way to escape.

"Oh, you're awake."

He turns around at that. There is a little human girl standing there. He needs to leave immediately before she calls a Chosen Child.

 

He speeds towards the only opening he sees...

Only to hit a barrier.

The little girl giggles before moving.

"Let me help." She opens the clear door (and who chose to create something like that!?) and moves to the side "There, you can leave now."

The girl is smiling at him and he feels something that he can't identify deep in his code. Not taking his eyes off her, he leaves without looking back.

 

He's halfway to the hideout when he notices he doesn't have his copy of the Crest of Light.

Stupid! 

* * *

He ends up returning to the girls' house.

Because the fake Crest isn't in the park. So clearly it has to be at the house.

He tries to sneak inside the house, but the only opening he has is the clear door.

Also, PicoDevimon sucks at stealth. He's one claw inside the house when he stumbles and hits the couch.

"Oh, you're back."

Oh no!

He looks up and there she is. The girl from before. He'll have to come back later!

But she calls out to him. And that part of him, the one that's getting harder to ignore, makes him stop and turn around.

She's standing there with a smile like she's happy to see him. Him! "Do you want something to eat? We have cake."

And really what's a PicoDevimon do to when presented with easy and free food? 

* * *

He keeps on visiting her.

He learns her name is Hikari and that she has an older brother.

She pet's his head and teaches him about human things.

He discovers that he enjoys apples as much as chocolate, but not as much as he enjoys listening to her talk about the things she likes.

He talks to her about all the places in the Digital World he's been. Sometimes she draws them.

They nap together that one time and PicoDevimon enjoys the warmth he feels in his code.

 

And one day he realizes that...

She's important to him. A friend!

Oh, Daemon he's doomed!

* * *

"Nothing new to report Lord Vamdemon." 

"And the human girl you've been hanging around?"

PicoDevimon froze at that. How? How had Vamdemon found out about Hikari? "You see... I thought that maybe if I became close to a human child that it would be easier for me to have access to other children."

Vamdemon looked at him, eyes narrowed. PicoDevimon was currently praying to every Digimon god he knew, for Vamdemon to buy his story.

"Good. At least you are doing something." He turned around "You're dismissed."

PicoDevimon didn't say anything as he left Vamdemon's oppressive presence. And he only stopped once he reached the edge of the building that had a clear view of Hikari's house.

He felt... disgusted with himself. About having to lie about Hikari and why he spent time with her... She didn't deserve that. So instead of flying in through the balcony like usual, he kept on the ledge watching her.

He wanted to go in, make sure her sickness hadn't returned, watch television with her while she petted his head. To be warm and loved just a little bit more. But he wasn't going to. He lied about her even if it was to protect her. Made it seem like she wasn't important when that was the furthest thing from the truth. To him at least.

He was so busy watching her that he didn't notice he wasn't alone anymore.

"So is that her? The girl Vamdemon was talking about?"

"Tailmon!" He turned around, wings spread, in an attempt to make himself more threatening. "I'm not letting you anywhere near her!"

Tailmon eyes narrow and he knows he did something stupid. That he just revealed to Vamdemon's right arm that Hikari is more important than just a way to have easier access to other children.

 

He's so stupid!

 

"Okay, you two. Let's calm down." Wizarmon! How could he forget about Tailmon's shadow?! But he just raised his arms in a placating way, one of his hands closed "We're not here to fight you. Or hurt the human girl."

PicoDevimon was skeptical of that, but Wizarmon was not known to be a violent Digimon. A joker but not malevolent. He lowered his wings, but kept himself between the two Digimon and the  ledge of the building"So if you're not here to hurt or... or kill her, why did you follow me?"

Wizardmon reveals what he has in his hand. A Digivice. The Digivice Vamdemon had been looking for "I've been following Hikari this past few day when she's out. I believe she might be the Eight Child and..."

"NO!" The two turn to PicoDevimon clearly shocked at his outburst "She can't be! Vamdemon will kill her, and she... she doesn't... doesn't deserve..."

He's blabbering and in tears, but he can't be bothered with the fact that there are other Digimon around. He wonders if this is what a panic attack feels like. Because the truth of the matter?

Is that PicoDevimon had already suspected that. Ever since Hikari had told him about being at the center of a Greymon and Parrotmon battle when she was little. It had been too much of a coincidence, especially when he discovered she was the younger sister of the Child of Courage.

He had just chosen to ignore it. Because he was selfish. If Hikari was the Eight Chil there was no way he could keep on being her friend. Her partner wouldn't allow it. And no matter how much he wished it, there was no way he could be her partner. Who would choose a Virus Digimon to be the partner of a Chosen Child?

 

"Are you done panicking?"

Tailmon's drawl lures him out of the panic he was spiraling into and he narrowed his eyes at her "Why are you doing this?"

"Because, believe it or not, I understand that Vamdemon needs to be stopped."

"She's also regained the sense of who she was before meeting him."

"Wizarmon!"

 

He looked at the two. Could he trust them? He looked back at the apartment where Hikari was and felt his determination rise. He would have to! To keep Hikari safe!

"So what's the plan?"

The two Digimon looked at him surprised before Wizarmon nodded "We need to deliver the real Crest of Light to the Chosen Children. That's the first step..."

"Are you insane?! Vamdemon keeps that on his coffin in the hideout!"

Tailmon rolls her eyes "Do you want to help or not?"

"Of course I want to help! But I'm being realistic, between the three of us we have two Adults and one Child level Digimon. Vamdemon is a Perfect level. We don't stand a chance!"

"If we're lucky he'll never notice we were there."

PicoDevimon had a bad feeling about this plan.

* * *

He hated being right!

Vamdemon had discovered them and easily overpowered them, taking PicoDevimon as a hostage in order to lure the Eight Child with the idea that HE's the chosen Digimon.

Fortunately, Wizarmon and Tailmon had managed to escape with the real crest and without losing the Digivice.

They just have to take it to the Chosen Children and Hikari will be safe.

And PicoDevimon can at least die knowing his only friend is safe.

* * *

No! She's not supposed to be here!

And yet!

Hikari is here! Standing in front of Vamdemon! And looking like she's ready to fight him with her fists!

"Little girl." And oh, how PicoDevimon wants to rip his face off. Vamdemon doesn't deserve to even be in her presence, nevermind talk to her! "Why did you reveal yourself? Do you know what I'll do to you?"

"I have an idea."

"Then why?"

"You're hurting everyone." Because of course, that was the reason! Of course, she would give herself up in order to save others. "I did it because you're hurting everyone!"

"You're quite a bold little girl. PicoDevimon..." Oh no! "Why aren't you looking at the eight child?"

"Because I don't know her." He hates himself so much "She's not the eight child."

"I see." Vamdemon snaps his fingers and PicoDevimon sees Fantomon heading in her direction sickle raised!

"Hikari!"

"I see. The eight child's name is Hikari." PicoDevimon sags in Vamdemon's hand and is surprised when Vamdemon throws him in Hikari's direction.

He barely manages to right and place himself wings flared, as a shield in front of her.

"Hikari. PicoDevimon. You'd best prepare yourselves." He tries to raise his wings a bit more. "DEAD SCREAM!"

And as humans say, all hell breaks loose!

"MEGA BLASTER!"

"FLOWER CANNON!"

 

Vamdemon easily deflects the attacks and tries to leave. He can hear distantly the Child of Friendship call for his Digimon in order to stop Vamdemon.

He laughs as the Digimon of Friendship stops in front of him.

"You have no time to be laughing!" The Child of Love might be is second favorite Chosen Child. If he survives this he's going to apologize to her first!

 

But it's to no avail! Even with five Perfect Digimon, Vamdemon is still too strong for them! "You're wasting your time."

And then there is a flash of light and Vamdemon is on his knees a streak of white dashing past him!

"Hikari! PicoDevimon!" Tailmon and Wizarmon. He's relieved for a moment that the two made it. "Here the Digivice, and the Crest. They're yours."

"Hikari!" Oh good, her brother is here! "Go, MetalGreymon!"

 

At that all the Digimon attack again. And it's still not enough! "Are you satisfied, everyone? Now, are you finished?"

And then light. Pure, blinding light and there at the source an Angemon!

"HEAVEN'S KNUCKLE!" Vamdemon is on the ground, Fantomon dead "Vamdemon! Give yourself up!"

"Don't think that was enough to defeat me!"

PicoDevimon shakes himself and flies towards Vamdemon at that moment "Tailmon, take Hirari to the other children! I'll try to distract him!" It's most likely a suicide mission even with Vamdemon weakened by that attack.

"PicoDevimon!"

Vamdemon easily shakes him off. And then turns to Hikari who had stopped midway to the other children.

"NIGHT RAID!"

"Hikari!" He gets up and flies getting between Hikari and the attack in time. Maybe Hikari will get Tailmon or Wizarmon as a new partner. She deserves a good partner. A better partner than him at least.

 

Only he doesn't feel like he's being destroyed.

In fact, he feels... Warm.

Oh.

OH!

There is smoke around him where the attack hit the ground. And he looks at his hands (he has hands!!!) and uncurls himself from around Hikari and stands, keeping her hidden behind one of his legs.

"Fool. That was foolish of you Vamdemon!"

He hears the other children gasp in fear and shock. Can see the Angemon clench his hands around the Holy Rod he carries.

"You..." And Vamdemon's shocked face is going to cheer him up for the rest of his life.

Devimon smiles. And charges at him. 

* * *

His defeat of Vamdemon is pure luck. There was no way an Adult level would defeat him easily but, Vamdemon had been shocked at his evolution and subsequent attack, and the fact that they had an Angemon on sight only made things easier.

But he's exhausted! Digivolving is exhausting! How do they do this all the time!?

He de-digivolves and finds himself scooped up by Hikari and he just wants to sleep for the next few hours. But they need to know...

"Hikari, tell them they need to destroy the mask..." And then he knows no more.


End file.
